


always on the tip of my tongue

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Roy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: ed is too close, straddling him with one of his hands keeping both of roy’s pinned above his head, and the skin on skin is so hot it burns, ed’s thighs pressed against his, ed’s weight on him, ed’s hair everywhere and his smell everywhere and his hand moving crushingly, achingly slowly as he takes roy’s cock in his hand and drags his thumb heavily through the mess at his slit. “i’ll get you there,” he says again. “do you trust me?”





	always on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragn/gifts).



> happy 5/20 everyone! (... in my defense, it is still 5/20 in my time zone as i post this ^^;;) 
> 
> this fic is both for and inspired by my boo, who was talking a while back about a modern au where roy and ed meet on grindr and embark on a series of kinky, switchy hookups, and that's... about as much context as i can give you XD 
> 
> i did a pretty hasty job editing this, so any mistakes are entirely my own. title from i've been waiting by lil peep & ilovemakonnen.

ed is too close, straddling him with one of his hands keeping both of roy’s pinned above his head, and the skin on skin is so hot it burns, ed’s thighs pressed against his, ed’s weight on him, ed’s hair everywhere and his smell everywhere and his hand moving crushingly, achingly slowly as he takes roy’s cock in his hand and drags his thumb heavily through the mess at his slit. “i’ll get you there,” he says again. “do you trust me?” 

“yes, i- i trust you, but i-” ed starts to twist his hand, a slow drag that still makes his neglected cock spark, and he shivers in ed’s grip, presses up into his hand without any conscious thought behind it. 

ed’s grip tightens on his wrists against the headboard, too hard just for a second, just in warning, and he says “i just need you to relax for me, okay? trust that i’m going to make you come, and it’s going to blow your fucking mind when i finally let you, it’ll be so fucking good.” he pulls his hand away for a second to spit in it, and when he touches roy again, it’s a thousand times more intense, his strokes slow and deliberate as he settles again with his hand on roy’s cock and his face nestled in the crook of roy’s neck.

it’s somehow both too much and not enough at the same time, the way ed’s touching him, and it’s dizzying, being edged like this. he can feel that his face must be flushed by now, and he marvels for a moment at what he must look like, naked and flushed and sweating, his cock insistent and red and smeared in a mix of his own fluids and ed’s, peeking out the top of ed’s hand, his ass smeared in lube and little dribbles of ed’s come that had started to drip out of him; he’d be self-conscious if he weren’t so sure that ed was thrilled about watching him come apart like this. “i’m not sure how much longer i can-”

“i know you can do it for me,” ed says, his breath warm against his ear, and he doesn’t stop moving his hand, glacially slow but wet enough that even this is maddening, electric, so hot it feels like he’s on fire. “i bet i could get you to do a lot more than this, huh? if i wanted you to beg for it while i touch you like this? if i wanted to smack you around a little?”

his face is _burning,_ and it’s hard to focus when it feels like ed is all over him, like every time roy squirms he’s only letting edward in closer. he can feel ed already starting to get hard again against the crux of his thigh. “yeah, yes, i- _fuck,_ ed, what d’you- you couldn’t give me a little more heads up?”

“said i was kinky,” ed practically growls, his breath tickling against the hinge of roy’s jaw. “i bet i can get you off pretty spectacularly just talking like this, if you’re nervous about it-”

“i’m not _saying no,”_ roy says, too fast, embarrassed, and ed laughs and nips at a spot on his neck that makes him gasp, makes his whole body shudder and his hips buck up into ed’s hand seemingly independent of the rest of his body. 

dizzily, when he’s wrested slightly more control of himself, he says, “you can’t leave marks there; i have to- fuck- go to work, tomorrow.”

“i wouldn’t do that to you,” ed says, still hot against his skin. his hand goes still on roy’s cock. “not there, anyway.”

his pulse is roaring in his ears, and he blinks away a couple of times before he manages to meet ed’s eyes again, gaze darting frantically between ed’s face and his hand, which is still not moving. “ed, shit, _please.”_

“keep your hands there.” ed squeezes his wrists a final time before he lets go, and roy holds them there, against the headboard, because the thought of getting to be obedient for ed makes his heart race. “if you try to touch yourself, i’ll make you wish you hadn’t. clear?”

roy shivers and nods, too eager and too fast, and ed laughs, gives him a once over that’s heavy and thick like honey as he moves to reposition himself. “you can still talk,” he says, casual even in granting permission. “in fact, it’s encouraged.”

ed pushes roy back how he wants him until he’s able to take one of roy’s nipples in his mouth, and roy feels like he could cry, sparks behind his eyelids as ed teases him, sucking and licking and catching his teeth for just a moment in a way that’s driving him mad. he’s been hard since before ed fucked him, and ed seems to love teasing him, loves watching him get close only to pull away at the last second; he’s going to come like a goddamn freight train at the end of this, if ed ever lets him. 

talking is encouraged, apparently, so roy starts “please, edward, i-” before he realizes he doesn’t exactly know, in so many words, what he’s asking for. _more,_ of ed, of any touch he’ll allow, of whatever he’s willing to give. 

ed pulls off with a wet noise, and looks up at him, expectant. “you what?” 

“i- i need you to touch me, please, i can’t-”

ed is already mouthing at another tract of his skin that’s making him whine, this time just underneath his collarbone. “i’m already touching you.”

“you know what i meant.” his voice nearly cracks as ed’s mouth finds a particularly sensitive spot.

“i do,” ed agrees, “but i’m not done with you yet.” 

ed kisses along the line of his shoulder, up his neck to the crease of his jaw and then back down again. he punctuates it with a bite at a tender spot on roy’s chest, where the skin is thinner and roy’s almost certain to bruise, his hands bracketing either side of roy’s ribcage, and roy melts into it, trusts ed to hold him up as he relaxes against him and lets him take what he wants. _“fuck,_ fuck, i- ed, please- what do you _want?”_

ed chuckles, low and buzzing against roy’s skin. “it hasn’t occurred to you yet that this _is_ what i want.”

roy’s suddenly very grateful for ed holding him up, because that thought makes his head spin. “no, it hadn’t,” he admits.

“if you want something more, you’re going to have to convince me,” ed says, “and you’re doing a pretty pathetic job of it so far.”

 _“fuck,_ edward, i-”

“i could do this all night,” ed continues, conversational, dragging his thumb over the plane of one of his pecs, calluses scraping at his over-sensitive nipple and the tender edges of the fresh bruise, “and you just look so pretty like this, crying about how desperate you are, how bad you need it, holding still for me just because i asked you to.” 

“ed, please, i- it feels like i’m coming out of my skin or something, i need it- need _you,_ ed, fuck, please-”

ed hums. “now you’re getting somewhere,” he says. “it’s not what you need, it’s _who_ you need, huh?” 

he hadn’t had that thought in so many words — hell, his thoughts haven’t exactly been lexical since he’d gotten to ed’s place and they’d gotten pretty quickly horizontal — but as soon as ed says it, roy knows it’s true. it gives him chills, the way ed sees right through him.

roy must be quiet long enough that ed takes notice, and when he finally sits back on his heels, his mouth is pink and swollen and his eyes are so deep roy gets lost in them for a second. “am i wrong?”

he blinks for second, couldn’t look away if he wanted to. “no,” he says, shaky, his pulse thundering in his ears. “you’re not wrong.”

ed flashes him a grin, grabs him by the hips and pulls roy down towards him far too easily for roy’s liking. he catches roy’s legs in either of his hands and bends them back so the angle shifts, folds roy in half until his ass is exposed and his cock is jutting up between them, dripping and untouched, trapped. ed looks him up and down, slowly and with just a tinge of dramatic flair, enjoying the display before him, and it’s embarrassing for half a second — would be embarrassing if ed wasn’t looking at him like he wants to pounce. roy permits himself a glance down, and ed is hard again, his cock flushed and heavy between his legs.

roy is still pretty slick from when they’d fucked earlier, and he takes ed’s finger easily, relaxes into it and lets out a moan as ed presses deeper. “i wanna take you apart,” he says, his voice low. “i want to edge you for so long that this is all that you can think about, longer than you thought you could hold out, because you know how good it’s going to feel when i finally let you come.” 

roy gasps when ed curls his finger. he’s kept his hands above his head, because ed hasn’t given him permission to do anything else with them. “you’re a sadist,” he accuses, his voice shaky. 

“you don’t know the half of it,” ed answers easily. “you gotta tell me what you’re into — i like a lot of shit, i could make this _so good_ for you, just how you like it…”

“i’m into you, getting me off before i die of old age-”

“wiseass,” ed snips, and grabs the meat of roy’s ass with his free hand, makes roy _squawk_ and squirm and clench around his finger. “i’m happy to just… keep doing what i want, fingering you open like this and letting you get all bratty and desperate.” 

roy whines. ed’s finger is making him see stars, and he’s starting to wonder if he could come just from this, without ed even touching his dick, just from the way he’s curling his finger and brushing sparks against a particularly delicate spot; he never has before, but he’s never fucked anyone quite like ed before, either. 

“can- can i have another?” 

“now we’re getting somewhere,” ed hums, and his hands are gone for a second — fumbling around in the sheets, the ‘pop’ of the lube cap opening and then closing again — and when they return, he’s pressing two cold, slick fingers back inside roy in one smooth motion, all the way to the knuckle. 

_“fuck,”_ roy says, shivering from the combination of feeling cold and so very hot all at the same time. ed’s free hand catches one of his thighs, holds him in place with a tight grip so roy is arranged indecently on the bed, and it feels obscene, his hands above his head where ed had placed them, his cock hard and full and on display in between them, his ass a mess with come and lube from round one and his hole red and sensitive, on show.

ed crooks his fingers up hard, every trace of tenderness gone, and roy nearly screams, makes a wordless noise that melts off into a stream of “god _fuck_ shit _fuck”_ until it’s more gasp than words. “ed, i can’t- do you want me to come like this? i’m so close, ed, i’m not sure how much more i can-”

“that’s good; i’m probably not going to last either.” 

ed pulls his fingers out abruptly, and roy makes an aching noise, wrenches his eyes open without ever having realized he’d closed them and looks at ed for the first time in what feels like ages. it’s satisfying, the way ed’s face is flushed, his hair halfway tugged loose from it’s ponytail, the slight sheen of sweat against his abs; every state he’d seen ed in so far had been exceptionally attractive, and he didn’t expect that to change any time soon, but _this_ edward — playing at cool confidence, but fraying at the seams, probably dizzy from all the hormones — was his favorite by far. 

ed looks up, and their eyes lock just in time for roy to watch ed fumble with the lube and slick himself up with a long, smooth stroke that makes him choke and swear. “you look so fucking good like this,” he says tightly, his eyes hot like coals. “holding still for me and just _begging_ for it.”

“ed, come _on,_ please, i- i need you, need your cock _please-”_

ed makes a noise that’s half hum and half growl, deep in his chest, and something within him snaps; he grabs at roy’s leg with his clean hand and folds him back again, practically in half, and slides home without any more ceremony than that. it’s so much roy feels like he could cry, a flood of sensations after he’s been deprived for so long: the chill from the lube, the heat coming off of ed’s skin, the stretch ed’s cock filling him up after what felt like an eternity spent empty and aching for it. 

roy makes a wordless noise, a moan strangled in his throat, and ed chuckles, smug. “that’s right,” he says, pride obvious in his voice. “this is what you’ve been itching for, huh?”

“ed, _please-”_

“don’t come until i say.”

 _“what?_ ed, no, i can’t, i’m not going to be able to-”

ed rolls his hips, and any more words of protest die on roy’s tongue, swallowed up by an involuntary groan. some distant part of his consciousness is telling him he should be embarrassed, that he’s putting on quite a show here, begging for it with ed’s bitemark blossoming on his chest and ed’s cock balls deep inside him, but the thought dissipates just as quickly as it had come on; his head feels floaty, fuzzy around the edges, and it’s hard to keep thoughts in his head beyond _god_ and _fuck_ and _edward._

“do you trust me?” ed presses, when roy’s head has half-way cleared. he’s gone still, watching roy with rapt attention.

“you really still have to ask?”

for whatever reason, that makes ed laugh a little. “pretty mouthy for someone who still wants something from me,” he says, trying and mostly failing to keep his voice even. “you could try actually answering my questions-”

“jesus fucking- _yes,_ yes i trust you, god- whatever you want to give me, please-”

ed doesn’t waste any more time, doesn’t stop to ask if roy is okay before he starts to move, and if roy weren’t forbidden to touch he would be all over ed, pulling him closer, urging him deeper as their skin slaps together. their tangled breathing and the slick, wet sounds of their fucking echo off the walls of ed’s mostly empty bedroom, like roy can hear it all in stereo, louder than should be possible. his dick is curved up against his stomach, red and angry and still untouched, throbbing in time with ed’s thrusts. 

he’s still sore from earlier, and ed’s pace is brutal, suffocating, unforgiving as he hammers into him; roy is going to be feeling this in the morning, but the edge of pain is mingling beautifully with his endorphin high, stars behind his eyelids and sparks dancing in the pit of his stomach. 

he’s far too close far too fast, drowning in stimulation and drowning in _ed._ “please,” he says, in a voice that doesn’t sound like his own, “ed, you can’t-”

“can’t what?” ed grunts. 

roy sputters, tries to fish words out of the soupy mess that’s become of his brain. “you can’t- if you don’t want me to come, you gotta- you can’t fuck me like this, fuck, i’m gonna _die-”_

ed snorts. “didn’t really expect you to be such a drama queen,” he says, but there’s a fondness leaching into his tone. “but i guess i did make you a promise, yeah?” 

he slams his hips again, right against that spot that makes roy cry out, and roy watches the scene play out before him in slow motion, warped and distorted at the edges like he’s watching through a fisheye lens: ed, bringing his hand up to his mouth and staring at roy like he wants to swallow him whole. ed, spitting into his hand. ed, through the fog of all the hormones, blessedly, _finally_ wrapping his hand around his dick, stroking him once, twice, three times before his vision whites out. 

ed fucks him through it, his hand still gripping roy’s thigh like an anchor, and roy shudders, trembles, comes apart in his hands as ed drives into him for a final time. his orgasm feels like it goes on forever, and ed is right behind him, burying himself as deep as he can as he fills roy up with a broken groan. 

blinking the pixels out of his vision, roy can just barely make out the shape of the water stain on ed’s ceiling. his legs feel like jelly and he’s in pretty desperate need of shower, not to mention the walk of shame he’s going to be in for in the morning, limping the half mile to his own apartment in his rumpled clothes in the eery city twilight so he can try to collect himself enough to go into work. 

“so,” he hums. “same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, you can also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure)! i appreciate all of you a lot ❤️


End file.
